


Found

by homosociallyyours



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Sally, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at the Flash Fiction workshop at 221b con. </p>
<p>The prompts were: Sally-Lestrade-warehouse-”it’s too hard”</p>
<p>Sally searches for Lestrade in an abandoned warehouse. He's alive, but not ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Sally’s footsteps echoed through the mostly empty warehouse as she led the other members of her squad into the darkness. From above, the sound of metal scraping on concrete drifted down, and Sally’s eyes shot up to follow it. 

The team trailed after her, each member checking around corners for anyone who might still be in the building, though their intel told them the kidnappers should be long gone by now. Meanwhile, the scraping sound grew louder as they approached, only stopping intermittently. 

They reached the door that seemed to contain the sound and entered cautiously, weapons drawn. In the corner of the room, a silver-haired man was bound to a chair that he kept slowly inching toward a nearby window, the metal legs scraping against concrete floor. 

“Greg–” Sally croaked out, her voice hoarse from not speaking. The man’s head jerked toward her, and she rushed to him, checking the restraints that kept him in the chair. It was mostly rope, but a heavy chain was wrapped around his legs, weighting him to the floor. 

A gag was shoved into his mouth and both eyes appeared blackened under the makeshift blindfold that covered them. She pulled it off and Lestrade winced in pain, turning away from the dim light that came through the window. He’d been held here–or somewhere–for the past two weeks, and it was unclear what damages he’d sustained at the hands of his captors. 

Sally motioned for the other officers to check the room for evidence as she began helping Greg out of his restraints. She didn’t try talking to him yet, but she did make note of the grooves the chair had made as he’d inched it across the floor and tremor in his hands when he was finally untied. 

She said little to Lestrade until they were sitting together in a hospital room later that day. “You’ll have to tell me something about them eventually, Greg. We don’t know when they’ll do something like this again–they’ve only told us that they will.” 

He stared back at her blankly. “Not now, Sal. It’s too hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a lot of fun to write. It makes me want to write a case fic with BAMF! Sally tracking down the people who did this to Lestrade (and, in the backstory that came to me as I was writing, other detectives at New Scotland Yard).


End file.
